1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to radio model updating.
2. Information
Humanity has continually struggled to journey from one point to another. In ancient times, individuals in unfamiliar territory wandered around without guidance, or perhaps they risked asking local inhabitants for directions. People eventually developed maps to provide written guidance for reaching a desired destination. As literacy and the availability of paper became more common, more people gained the ability to use maps during their travels.
Maps began to be available in electronic form during the twentieth century. With the advent of the Internet, people could electronically access maps of many places from all over the globe. Web mapping services could also provide directions from point “A” to point “B”. These directions from web-based mapping services were relatively static. With the invention of satellite-positioning system (SPS) technology and ever-smaller electronic devices, however, so-called turn-by-turn directions could be provided dynamically as travelers journeyed toward their destination.
These electronic maps and web-based mapping services focus on providing directions in particular environments and certain situations. Unfortunately, there are other environments and situations for which they have not been designed. Consequently, there remain a number of areas in which navigational or other location-based services may be improved.